Eat Me Birthday Boy
by Sir Kuma Kid
Summary: Oga's Birthday is here, and he didn't even know! But hey, at least his sweet Silverette remembered for him. Furuichi even got him a cake. What a great Birthday cake Furuichi is. One-shot, yaoi, OgaFuru, Lime Rated M for language and actions of teenagers. I think it's good so R&R? WARNING: maybe some OOC-ness i dont know


okay so this is a late birthday thingy for Oga.

and yes, i know. yesterday was a sunday. But pretend its a idk week day.

NOTE: Navel is the belly button and i didnt want to say belly button (would ruin the mood) and it is also known as a scar. So its not the heart scare. :l

i don't own nothing.

[ Eat Me Birthday Boy.]

Today, was a normal day to Oga Tatsumi. Nothing new, nothing happening. He stopped paying attention to things a _long_ time ago. Really, the only thing that was different was Furuichi. He wasn't walking with him to school.

But he just shrugged that off and continued for school. He got into his class, and found the Silverette sitting at his seat. The Brunette didn't really think much on why Furuichi didn't walk with him. He just sat at his seat and took a nap.

During the first period, Oga felt his friends staring at him. It really pissed him off, because if they wanted to fight why not ask? Not stare at him whispering curses. But, he was not going to walk up to them and ask for a fight. Oga was not going to stoop so low as a peasant. He just continued the morning in a cat nap.

When Lunch came around, Oga got up and was about to meet Furuichi to ask what the Silverette was buying him. But he was cut off by Yuka, Aoi, and Chiaki (who was there just because her friends were there.) . "Um, Hey Oga! Are you doing anything special today?" Yuka questioned, a bright smile on her face. "Uh... No... Why? Is today some sort of like special day?" The Brunette asked, trying to find a head of silver.

"Well, you know what day it is today right?'' Aoi asked, looking up at him with a bit of a worried expression. "Tuesday?" he replied, but it seemed more like a question. "See? He doesn't even know. Why are we wasting our time? Lets just get back to Nene and the others." The smaller girl exclaimed. trying to drag her friends with her. "But...We could tell him! What day it is to him." Aoi stated. "He find out by himself. Now lets go!" Chiaki started to drag Aoi away, with Yuka tailing along. "See ya Oga!" she cheered before she was out the door.

"Okay then." The male then found him self alone in the class room only with Beel. "That bastered! He tried to slip his way out of getting me lunch!" Oga shouted, a dark aura surrounding him. "Heh, He has to beg for mercy if he wants me to stop tonight." he smirked, and the little baby smiled in his own creepy way.

"Lets go find him!" then the Brunette dashed out the door, with the young demon giggling long.

| _Birthdays are good for you. Statistics show that the people who have the most live the longest. - Larry Lorenzoni |_

Through out the Lunch period, Oga has been running up stairs. Jogging through hallways. Asking friends about Furuichi. And all around the courtyard, looking for his friend. But he was no where, and no one seemed to know where he was.

But while on the small journey, friends kept asking him if he wanted to hang out or if he was doing something later on. He just thought it was something annoying they had planed for him. So he just blew them off saying bull crap, using Furuichi as an excuse why he is so busy.

_Oh man, when I get my hands on Furuchin. He'll be sorry for making me waste my time chasing around for him. _ He thought, walking around the courtyard once more. just in case the Silverette would come back from anywhere he was. Because he sure as hell isn't here.

Oga started pacing back and fourth, figuring out what he will do to Furuichi first. His thoughts were bothered by the growl of his and Beel's stomachs. "I forgot to feed us." The Brunette mumbled. Yes what a great parent Oga was.

Then Beel started freaking out, in a happy way. He started to smack Oga's forehead, the Brunette grolwed out "What the hell? What is it?!" Oga looked up and saw Furuichi walking onto school grounds. carrying a few plastic bags.

Now, at this moment Oga would have charged at the Silverette. But because Furuichi was holding what hopefuly was food, he just jogged up to him.

"Hey." The smaller male smiled, waving his hand a bit. "Don't 'Hey' me. Now what's in the bags?" Oga grabbed the largest one, he peeked inside and saw a box. "What's this?" he questioned again, looking up at the Silverette. "Well... I don't want to spoil it for you..." Furuichi mumbled, kicking some rocks.

"Spoil what? Am I missing something here?" Oga asked, with a angry tone. Furuichi stared at him, with full disapointment. "You're really that dumb?" he commented.

Oga opened his mouth, ready to reply with many rude words. But a soft pair of lips flew to his, slender arms wrapped them selves around his neck. Oga was busy trying to understand the situation, that he didnt try to slip his tongue in Furuichi's mouth.

So that made it just a normal kiss, no tongue. Also mening that it was short. When Furuichi stood back, arms still wrapped around the Brunette's neck. Bodies still close, the smaller male looked up a bit.

"Happy Birthday stupid." Furuichi said, steping back and picking up his bags. Oga was a bit shocked, not by how he forgot his birthday. But how just a simple kiss could get him starting up a boner. But, then again it was Furuichi who kissed him, the Silverette was just so cute. Anything could get the him up if it was Furuichi.

"Oi! Don't call me stupid, idiot!" Oga shouted, crossing his arms. "Well, I wasn't then one that forgot my own birthday." Furuichi said in a flat tone. Taking the bag with the box in it. "Yeah so? I was to busy looking for you. That being said, making it your fault I forgot." Oga argued, a smirk on his lips. The young demon coo-ed in a agreement.

"Sorry for making you forget. I was trying to get the cake on time." The Silverette said, lifting up the large bag. "So, thats why you were gone for so long? Why didn't you tell me?" Oga busted, totally not impressed by the whole situation.

"Oh my... Its a surpirse, for YOUR birthday! Now come on. Lets head back to your place." a head ache pounded though his head. Furuichi started walking ahead while Oga met up to him. "Oh okay." The Brunette had no clue what else to say of the situation.

"So what else did you get?" The taller male asked, grabbing the bags from the Silverette. "Eh, just some fruits and whiped cream." Furuichi said, as Oga looked through them. "Hm." Oga replied, and they continued walking in silence.

"So.. hm..." Oga started off, "Was that kiss all I get? Because it _is_ my birthday." The Brunette began to nozzle into the smaller male's neck, "Why? You want more?" Furuichi asked, pushing Oga away a bit. "Of couse! You freaking got fruit and whiped cream, cake! You think i'm just going to eat the on a fucking plate?!" Oga shouted, making a crab like pose, while sticking his arms out and shaking the bags in his hands. Beel screamed in excitement.

"Well, It all depends if you have family home." he sighed, moving the hair out of his eyes. _Yes, the plan is working. Getting him all riled up. Tonight is going to be amazing. _ he smirked to him self for a brief moment.

"Well, lets hurry the hell up and see!" The Brunette ranted, giving his hand the two bags, and grabing onto Furuichi's free hand. Oga started running at full speed, with the Silverette following.

| _My girlfriend just bought me a portable toaster. And my birthday__'__s coming up, so I__'__m half expecting her to buy me a portable bathtub to go along with it. __-__ Jarod Kintz |_

Oga almost broke the door off the door frame. Before even taking off his shoes he yelled out, "No one should be home!" hopefully no one replied. "Great." Oga took the bag Furuichi and placed them on to the floor. Struggled to get his shoes off, and placed Beel infront of the TV with some sort of cartoon playing.

Oga lifted Furuichi over his shoulder and threw him onto the couch. A small 'oof' escaped Furuichi's mouth, then a gasp as Oga crawled over him. Oga began to plant kisses and bites on Furuichi's neck, small noise came from the smaller male. Not what the Brunette had in plan.

Oga tore off Furuichi's school uniform, slipped him of his sweater, and ripped Furuichi's button down shirt in two. The buttons falling here and there, the clicking noise as they fell caught Beel's attention. His big eyes stared at the Silverette's and the male on top of him.

"Oga we can't do this now! Beel is still up, there still is time later on." Furuichi explained, figiting a bit. Trying to slip out from underneath, half way off the couch. "Oh no you don't. Today, you'll be listening to me." Oga's husky voice rang in the Silverette's ears, and blush started to shade his cheeks. "B-but Beel is here..." he trailed off.

The Brunette jumped up from the couch, grabing the box with the cake, some of the fruits, and placed them on a plate. He grabbed the rest of the foods and put them all in a bag. Oga picked up Beel and the plate of sweets and placed then on to couch.

"Okay Beel, me and Furuchin will be in my room. You just stay here and eat cake." Oga demanded, "Ai!" the baby said. the Brunette picked up a couple of the plastic bags, lifted Furuichi bride style and went to his room.

With his hands being full he just kicked the door open (almost breaking that one too.), and placed the male on his bed. Put the fruit and cake on the floor, and started taking off his shirt. Furuichi stared as Oga's toned skin started to show, _ Shit, just hurry up!_ he thought, rubing his legs together, tangling his long limbs. His whimpers were small, but had a heavy effect on the taller male.

His eyes stared at him, squrming on his bed and he hasn't even done much. Oga's mind was blank, he just stared. _Fuck ass!_ Oga, in one swift movement. Got his belt from his pants and got between Furuichis pale theighs. While he tried to get the small male's hand tied with the belt, he started grinding against Furuichi's hard on.

Furuichi began to moan louder, more comfortable that there wasn't a young child around. Once the his hands were tied behind his back, Oga stopped moving his hips. Reached for his white button down and tied it around his eyes. "Ah..This.. This is new..." Thee Silverette panted out, bucking his hips trying to get Oga moving again.

"I wanna try some new things." The Brunette whispered into Furuichi's ear, shivers went up and down his body. Oga started licking down his jaw line and on to his chest. He reached for some of the fruits that were in the bag while sucking at his lover's chest.

Furuichi arched his back, badly wanting to tug at Oga's hair. Or scrape his back, anything to express his pleasure shooting though him. He started to hear the crikles of the plastic bag, and mentaly prepared him self for moist cake falling on to him, or chilly sliced fruits.

Oga grabed a handfull of sliced kiwis, peaches, watermelon, strawberries, some bananas and lime wedges.

He placed kiwis on his Silverette's hard nips. The smaller male arched his back, the slick fruit sliping off his warm skin. "Ah, Furuichi you can't move around to much. The fruit will fall off." Oga said, placing a lime between his pink lips. Furuichi almost spat the lime out of his mouth, but Oga kissed him. The lime's tough skin blocked out Oga's tongue, _Fucking lime!_ Furuichi thought, trying to slip his tonuge past the sour fruit.

_Shit, its so sour._ He cringed while the lime's juices kept spilling out while he bit down on the citrus fruit. The juice started to leak down his chin, and down his neck. Oga licked up the sour juice, Furuichi moaned into the lime. Oga started placing fruits on his chest once more. Placing the water melon above the Silverette's navel, but slide down and stayed snug in there.

Furuichi started whimpering again, the cold fruits staying in place. The Brunette put down some chopped bananas on his neck, leading down his collar bone. They weren't so cool, but Oga would have loved to see how Furuichi acted if they were so.

Strawberries lied on pale skin of hips. Furuichi wiggled a bit, trying to get use to them being there. Peaches were placed above the kiwis, and the Silverette chewed on the lime to cope with the chilly fruits. The taller male went back to the plastic bag and found the whiped cream. He shook the can out of habbit, and wrote over the fruit and snowy skin "Happy Birthday Oga T." .

Oga also placed spots of whiped cream on random areas, but they all added up to the number eighteen. He swooped up a dot and sliped his finger in his mouth. "Now, lets have some cake." Furuichi thought he meant the cake he bought, but he thought other wisse when he felt a warm tongue travel his chest.

Furuichi jerked, only enough to stop Oga. He spat out the lime, and turned to where he Oga was. "Wait, ah, You hav-have to...ah...make a w-wish." the small male said between breaths. But the Brunette just stared down at him like he went and fucked a chicken.

"Are you fucking serious? You're stopping me, from loving you and eating my birthday cake. Just so I can make a wish?" He questioned, "Yeah! I didn't know you were making me the cake. But now I know and now I'm telling you to make a wish." Oga groaned, "You didn't know I was making you the cake. You know what, whatever! I wish to fuck you until you cant do shit for a week!" He started too attack the bananas on Furuichi's neck.

"No! I can't know your wish. Or it won't come true!" he breathed out. Another groan fell from Oga's lips, "Fine. Fine!" then a small smile was on Furuichi. He sat up straight, with arms crosed.

_Argh... uhhh... hm I wish... I wish.. uhhh... Fuck I don't know!? _ He didn't want anything corny like Furuichi to be at his side forever 'cause we both know that Oga is going to drag him every where. _Uhhh... I don't fucking know! _he looked down at his Silverette fruity cake. and saw past the peaches and his scare over his heart.

_I wish for Takayuki to live a healthy and happy life._ Oga leaned down and placed a kiss on Furuichi's lips. Then sat up straight again. "You made your wish?" the male under him asked, "Yeah." he replied, and he saw a smirk on his pink lips. "Great, now." The Silverette stoped his sentence, catching the Brunette's attention.

"Eat me Birthday Boy."

[ Eat Me Birthday Boy ]

Well. Yupp, i like the title because it makes me almost have a tent. sorry but its true.

Happy birthday Oga, sorry for the late fanfic! Now i can't wait for Furuichi's birthday :D

**Anyways, yeah i just posted this because it was oga's birthday. and i only get one chance a year to do this. I might not update Winter's chain angel till the 12th? same with The Married Life, and Cosplaying journys. **

**But I will be posting little one shots and such. Just to keep you guys busy i guess. I am so sorry, but i cant work on those. My fucked mind is stopping me. (its complicated.)**

Anyways bye.

KumaKid


End file.
